The Third Black
by Moezz
Summary: For thirteen years a young girl was locked up in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Now the time has come to fulfil the task that was given to her by the portrait of Mrs. Walburga Black.
1. A Friend of the Family

''Depulso_!'' _I was sitting on my bed, _the Standard Book of Spells _propped open on a pillow.

I looked hopefully around for a glimpse of something moving. But nothing moved, as usual.

I muttered the word again. My wand produced a pitiful wisp of smoke, and that was all the reaction I got. Some sort of rage came over me, and I threw my wand away. Then I sighed and buried my head in the pillows. I felt like a loser. How could I ever make my mother proud if I wasn't able to perform such a simple spell like that?

A knock on my door. I lifted my head off the pillows. ''Yes?''

The door creaked. ''My mistress – ''

I looked at the doorstep. ''What do you want this time, Kreacher?''

''My mistress wants you to come down.''

I felt shivers running down my spine. ''What for?''

Kreacher looked at me with his watery grey eyes. ''We have a visitor.''

''A visitor?'' I was shocked. ''But…? Who…who is it? And…''

''Come down and you'll see...''

''But-''

Kreacher snapped his fingers and Disapparated.

I felt my heart beating very fast. A visitor? And I was permitted to see him?

Of course, this house had had many visitors before, but… I never met a single one of them.

I jumped of my bed and walked to the door. I felt a strange, mixed feeling of excitement and hesitation. I walked back, kneeled down and picked up my wand of the floor. I put it away in my robe. Just to keep on the safe side.

I slowly moved down the stairs, concentrating on every noise I heard. I picked up my mother's tone, and…one another's. I felt my heart thumping wildly again. I approached the hallway, and heard my mother's voice; proud and cold. She was talking about… me?

''... think she is ready now. She must be! I've been waiting for so long. This will be my moment of revenge. Revenge! Oh, that blood traitor… Do you think she's ready, Severus?''

Now I felt really frightened. Why did she sound so unusually thrilled? And I was ready for what?

''I think you can ask her yourself, miss Black'', the stranger said slowly, ''since your daughter is waiting on the steps.''

I stiffened when I heard that. How did he knew?

''Oh, hurry up, you!''

I took a deep breath, and rushed down. I almost stumbled over Kreacher, who was cleaning the floor. I murmured some excuses, then walked into the hall. I noticed the stranger, standing in front of my mother's portrait, his back turned towards me. I observed him with fascination. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair and wore a black, flowing robe. What was his name again?

''At last.'' My mother's voice brought me back to reality. ''That took you way to long. Come closer.''

I did what I was told.

''Well, Severus… what do you think? Is she ready?''

The stranger turned around. When our eyes met I felt an unpleasant feeling. His dark eyes looked sharply into mine, as if he was trying to read my soul. I shivered.

Out of the blue I saw a lot of things pass in review. They looked somehow familiar…

Suddenly the stream of memories came to an end. I breathed heavily, and felt a tear running down my cheek. I looked away from the stranger's eyes, knowing he'd seen everything.

''What do you think, Severus? Say it!''

I crossed my fingers. My mother certainly wasn't up to something good. And it was clear that the stranger knew her plans. How I wanted him to disagree with her!

''There is hope, I can't deny that,'' the stranger said.

''Finally…'', my mother whispered, ''finally I'm able to rehabilitate my honour.'' She looked at me, and gave me an odd smile. ''I'm sure you're going to make me proud.'' The sinister undertone of her words made me feel aweful.

''What do you want me to do?'' I asked.

She ignored me. ''Severus, what is wisdom? I can't just let her go. Imagine what would happen if _they_ found her before she completed her task.''

''That would be a disappointment, miss Black, but-''

''But I won't help myself with keeping her here. You were going to say that, weren't you?''

I looked up, and saw my mother giving the stranger a long steady look.

''I see,'' she said ominous. ''I see… you pity her, don't you, Severus? You pity her because she reminds you of your own miserable life. And now you want to save her!''

''Saving her?'' the stranger said untouched. ''I'm only thinking about my own reward.''

''You better do. Don't forget that you will benefit as well if this whole plan succeeds.''

''I will keep that in mind.''

My mother turned towards me. ''You must be wondering what that was all about.''

''Yes?'' I said, but I perfectly knew she wasn't going to tell me anything about it.

''I would like to introduce this man to you. His name is Severus Snape, he is a friend of the family.''

Snape slightly bowed his head.

''Pleased to meet you,'' I whispered, but I didn't ment a word of it. There was something about him I couldn't grasp, something that made me distrust him. And on top of that he read my memories. He knew everything about me now, and he could use that against me.

''Aren't you going to tell your name?'' my mother said warning.

My cheeks turned bright red. ''I'm sorry. M-my name is Antares Black, sir.''

''Stop embarissing me,'' my mother hissed. Off with you. Go to your room. Now!''

''Yes, mother.'' I turned around and started to walk to the stairs. Then I felt a hand on my arm.

''Pleased to meet you as well,'' I heard Snape whispering in my ear.

I shook off his hand and ran away.

Back in my room I felt both confused and disappointed. Why did mother want me to meet Snape? And what was she up to? Not that it would change anything if I knew. Eitherway I would be stuck in this joyless house, locked up in my room. I plumped down on my bed, and felt my wand poking in my leg. Irritated I put my hand in my robe. I was shocked when my fingers touched something else instead of wood. Slowly I removed it from my pocket. It turned out to be a small piece of parchment. My hands were shaking when I read the message. It was written in black ink, and said:

'_Be ready.'_

I turned the piece round to see if it said more. It didn't. Be ready? What for? If only someone could tell me what was going on.

Bang! The door slammed open and Snape entered. He looked wildly around and rushed towards me. I put out my wand but he was faster.

'Expelliarmus!' he shouted, and my wand flew out of reach.

''You-''

''Sorry about that,'' Snape said hastily, ''I'll explain everything later, but lady, please, you have to trust me now. Pack your belongings.''

''I don't have any belongings, sir,'' I said sharply. ''The only thing I actually do posess just got blown away from me.''

''Snape, you ungrateful dog!'' I could hear my mother's screaming all the way up here.

''Trying to stop me, aren't you? Just like I thought! Kreacher, go get them!''

I heard a loud crack. Kreacher Apparated in front of me. Snape run towards me and grabbed my arm. Everything turned around faster and faster and I felt like being squeezed through a narrow space. The last thing I saw was Kreacher laying down on the floor. Then I lost conciousness.


	2. Facing the Truth

Chapter 2

I woke up with a terrible headache. I stared at a candle-filled lamp that hanged from the ceiling. I couldn't remember I'd seen that lamp before. I sat up, then looked around. Couldn't remember I'd seen this room before, either. It was dark and contained shabby furniture. The walls were filled with books. I stood up from the sofa and walked towards them. I picked one up, named '_Advanced Potion Making', by Libatius Borage. _What a funny title that was.I flipped through the pages. Some of those ingredients made me feel even sicker.

''I see you're awake.''

I dropped the book in panic and turned around. I saw a man standing at the other side of the room. His appearance seemed somehow familiar to me. I knew those dark eyes...

''How are you?'' he asked.

''I- I'm fine,'' I said quickly. ''Well, my head hurts a bit. Actually it hurts quite a lot.''

The man walked towards me. ''Sit down, and drink this.'' He held a bottle in his hand.

''Is that a potion?'' I asked frightened.

''Yes,'' the man said, and he sounded a bit surprised. ''Yes, this is a potion. An elixer, to be more specific. It will make you feel better.''

I looked anxious at the bottle.

The man's eye fell on the fallen book. He picked it up from the ground.

''I see,'' he laughed. ''Now I understand your fear. That's not what I call a welcoming first impression of potions.'' But you don't have to be afraid. I made this one myself.''

My eyes widened. ''Then you must be a wizard! Since only wizards can make potions.''

The man frowned. ''Do you know who I am?'' he asked.

''To be honest, I don't know who you are. Well, I've got the feeling that I now you, sir,'' I said. ''But I don't know why. And I don't know your name.'' I thought deeply, but couldn't grasp my own memories. I got dizzy, and my head started to hurt even more than it already did. The man directed me to the sofa. I sat down.

''Wait here. I'll be right back,'' he said, and walked to the stairs.

I felt too miserable to answer. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling again. The candles were twirling around each other. They turned round and round and round… I had to look at them; they had some hyptonizing power over me. I felt a hand on my knee, which meant that the man had returned. I lifted my head up. I saw him standing there twice. Or three times. It was hard for me to focus.

''This should work out well. I mixed the elixer with Memory Potion. It causes improved access to your memories. You probably lost them while you side-Apparated.''

I held out my hand. The bottle was small and I almost dropped it because my hands were shaking. I brought it to my mouth. The elixer smelled sweet. I emptied the bottle at a draught.

''Now you should rest.'' The man gently laid me down. ''I've got something to do, so, I'm leaving. But I will be back when you'll awake.''

''Thank you,'' I muttered. I got a fuzzy feeling in my head, which overruled the pain. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard was the closing door.

When I woke up I saw Snape sitting on a chair. He looked up from the book he was reading.

''Welcome back,'' he said. ''Do you recognise me now?''

I struggled up and looked at him furiously. ''What made you do this?'' The pain had gone and I could think clearly again. Not that I understood things better now.

''I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.''

''Why did you kidnap me?'' I hissed.

''I didn't.''

I opened my mouth to reply and then shut it again. ''You dare to _deny_ it?''

''I only did what I was told to do. Everything just… worked out a little bit different than it was planned. That's all.''

''That's_ not_ all! You've got to tell me what's going on! I don't understand…''

''I realize this whole situation must be confusing for you. Let's make a deal. You can ask me your questions, as many as you want. And I will answer them as best as I can. But I also have some questions. Will you answer them in return?''

I hesitated. I was full of questions, he got that right. But I didn't want to answer his.

''I'm fine with that,'' I said after a short silence. I always had the possibility to lie.

Snape's lips curled into a smile. ''I'm glad to hear that.''

I took a deep breath.

''So, where are we, anyway?''

''We are in my house, at Spinner's End. I thought it was safe for me to keep you here. Others of our kind hardly step by, because of the Muggles.''

''Muggles?'' I repeated, as I raised an eyebrow. I knew that term. My mother frequentely used it when she called me names. ''What are Muggles?''

''Those who lack any sort of magical ability.''

That made sense. She often said that when I didn't succeed in performing a difficult spell.

''And… others of our kind don't like them?''

''Most of us don't have anything against them. However, there are some who do.''

''Like my mother,'' I whispered. ''I always wondered why that was. There is a window in my room, you know, and I liked looking at the people in the streets. I knew that they weren't able to perform magic. But that didn't matter, not for me. Those people seemed perfect to me, in their own clumsy way. They learnt how to be happy without magic.'' I heaved a deep sigh. ''Do you hate Muggles like my mother does?''

Snape looked away from my eyes. He stared into nothingness for a long time. ''No, I don't hate them.''

I was surprised by the fact that I told him so much. A few moments ago I was like really angry. I mean, he took me with him without asking permission, and acted like that was quite normal! But intuitively I knew that I could trust him. He healed my headache, after all.

''Who gave you the order to bring me here?''

I saw Snape freezing for a second. Then he slowly shook his head.

''You promised that you would answer my questions,'' I pouted.

''I did. And I know that you've got the right to know….''

''Then tell me.''

Snape stood up from his chair.

''As you please,'' he said. He reached for something that laid on a pile of books and gave it to me. It turned out to be a letter. The envelope was sealed.

''Am I allowed to open it?''

''It's all yours,'' Snape said in an unresponsive way.

I opened the envelope with great interest. It contained a piece of old parchment.

''By the way,'' I said, while I took the letter out of the envelope, ''before you came running into my room I found a piece of parchment in my robe. Did you write that?''

''Yes, I did, I wanted you to be ready for your… departure. I thought you were clever enough to understand that.''

''Hmm,'' I hummed. I wasn't listening anymore.

''_Antares, _

_As I said before, Severus Snape is a friend of the family. I asked him to do me a favour. __I'm almost certain that you are in his house now, and you have my permission to stay there. _

_Snape__'s going to train you. He'll teach you everything you need to know for completing the task I'm about to give you. You were brought to me for that task. You were brought to my house thirteen years ago. Your parents were on the run for the Dark Lord and begged me to take care of you. I knew what the Dark Lord could do, since he murdered my own dear son, Regulus. I agreed, because from the moment I saw you I knew that you would be the one to rehabilitate the honour of the House of Black. I looked after you, although you didn't carry our noble blood in your veins. And now I want something in return. _

_You were raised like a Black, and yo__u know how important honour is to us. You're probably wondering why that honour needs to be restored. Well, there is my other son, Sirius. I don't consider him as a son, though. He's a disappointment to me, since he doesn't share our pure-blood ideology. His friends were all blood traitors and filthy half-breeds. And on top of that, he was sorted into the house of Gryffindor instead of the family's traditional house, Slytherin (I'm sure Snape will explain why that's a shame, he was in Slytherin himself). _

_Are you beginning to understand? Of course you do, since you're a clever girl._

_I want you to kill Sirius Black. I want you to kill the one who should have died, instead of my beloved Regulus. Only then I can be in peace. _

_Make me proud, _

_Walburga Black'' _


	3. Travelling by Portkey

Chapter 3 

I dropped the piece of parchment. Tears were running down my face. This wasn't what I was expecting. This was worse. For thirteen years I believed that I was a Black. I had accepted everything the portrait said, and had done everything it wanted me to do, no matter how hard that was, just because I thought of it as my mother. And now everything turned out to be a lie.

I got down on my knees, and cried. More than ever I felt completely alone. I cried for my parents, and for the fact that they gave up their lives for me. I even cried for Regulus Black, who most likely died while trying to restore the family's honour. I cried untill my tears ran dry, and I felt my grief turning into rage. This was all Sirius Black's fault. Walburga was right, he was the cause of all this. I would kill him with pleasure. I stood up from the ground, and looked at Snaped. His dark eyes observed me for a long time, and I felt that he tried to read my mind again.

''Stop that!'', I hissed. ''If you want to ask me something, go ahead. I believe it's your turn, anyway.''

''My lady, it's hard for me to imagine what you go through right now. I want to understand how you feel,'' Snape said calmly.

''Let's see,'' I said sarcastically, ''I just found out that my parents died for me and that I'll never be able to thank them for that. I don't belong to a family anymore – in fact I never did – but they want me to _kill _someone for their own good. Yeah, really, I feel great!'' I paced up and down the room. ''You knew this, right? You knew what she was up to. And you never tried to stop her, because…'' I thought deeply.

''I tried to stop her.''

''No, you didn't. You didn't because you would benefit as well!'' I stood still, and peered at Snape triumphantly. ''She said that, I heard it myself!''

''There is no denying that she said that. But nonetheless I tried to make her change her mind. I didn't succeed, and for that I'm sorry.''

''You don't have to be sorry. I guess you have your own reasons why you want Sirius Black dead.'' I sighed. ''What kind of man is he?''

''I'll show you,'' Snape said. He walked to the door and put on a black cloak.

''Are we going out?'' I asked delighted.

''We do. Do you have a cloak?''

I looked to the ground. ''No. I never went outside in my whole life, so I never needed one.''

''You'll need one now. The weather's chilly today.'' Snape put out his wand, and pointed it to another black cloak. ''_Diminuendo_!'' The cloak shrunk a bit. ''Here, take this.'' Snape handed the smaller cloak over to me. It was soft and velvet-like, and fitted perfectly.

''Before we go I have to ask you one thing. Pretend like you're a Muggle, and don't talk to anyone.''

I nodded. When I noticed Snape putting the wand away in his robe something crossed my mind. ''Where's my wand?''

''It was at your house.''

''And with that you mean that it isn't there anymore, I hope?''

''After I gave you the elixer I travelled back to Grimmauld Place, your house. I wanted to make my apologies to Walburga for my behaviour. I asked her to write a letter, which she did. Actually she dictated it, and I wrote her words down, but that doesn't matter. Then I went to your room to pick up your wand. But to my unpleasant surprise it appeared to be broken. I guess my transportation spell had too much impact on both you and your wand.''

My wand… broken? That news hit me like a hammer. I got it from Walburga when I was eight years old, so that I could practise magic myself. Without it I would've gone mad. It had been my only connection to the wizarding world.

''Was it really your wand?'' Snape asked sharply.

''I got it from my mother-''

''Did she use it before she gave it to you?''

''Yes, but-''

''Was she the owner of the wand?''

''_Yes,_'' I said, ''but she gave it to me. From that moment on it was mine.''

''Not exactly,'' Snape said, in a clearly better mood now. He opened the door. ''After you, please.''

Snape was right, it really was cold outside. But I didn't care about that. I breathed deeply through my nose, and sighed. This felt so good. I could go wherever I wanted to! I ran eagerly through the streets, which were lined with deserted brick houses and broken streetlamps. I was deeply impressed about everything that surrounded me. The colours, the scents, everything was new and pure.

_Crack! _Snape Apparated besides me and grabbed my arm. ''Stop behaving like a child! You are drawing too much attention!''

''Let go of me,'' I said, as I tried to free myself. Snape firmed his grip.

''Listen! It's dangerous for you to run around like that! I don't want anyone to see you.''

I looked around. ''But there's no one here.''

''Don't draw your conclusions so fast,'' Snape said warning. ''Some of our kind can make themselves invisible.''

My eyes widened. I didn't like the idea of invisible people haunting us at all. Snape let go of my arm, and started to walk again. I followed him, without looking behind me.

''But,'' I asked after a long silence, ''how do you know that someone invisible is chasing you? I mean, that seems kind of hard to me.''

''You feel it, somehow,'' Snape simply said. ''And when that person is close you can hear his breathing.''

We crossed a bridge. In the distance I saw a tall chimney.

''Why are we going to a factory?'' I asked surprised.

''That's not a factory, it's a mill.''

As we approached the building I tried to figure out what the connection was between Sirius Black and an abandoned mill. The only thing I could think of was that this ruin was his house. Just when I was about to ask it we reached the door. It was locked.

''_Alohomora_.'' Snape tapped at the door with his wand. Nothing happened. ''So they sealed this place?'' Snape muttered. ''Stand back.''

I took a few steps back. Snape swiftly flicked his wand. ''_Confringo!'' _The door exploded into thousand tiny little pieces. I gaped at Snape.

''That was amazing! How do you know so much spells? Can I learn them? I want to learn them all!''

Snape smiled. ''When the time is right I can teach you everything. Now, follow me.''

We entered the building. It was completely empty except one thing. It laid in the middle of the mill, and appeared to be ball of wool. I couldn't help myself and laughed out loud.

''They locked the door to protect a ball of wool? That's ridiculous!''

''That isn't a normal ball of wool. It is a Portkey, an object to bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Imagine what would happen if a Muggle touches it. That's why the door was sealed. Anyway, I thought this would be better for you than Apparating.''

''This thing is going to bring me to Sirius Black?''

''No. Each Portkey can transport it's user to one destination. ''This one will bring us to Diagon Alley, the shopping centre of the wizarding world. It's the best place to find a new wand for you. Now, I count to three…''

''All I have to do is touch it, right?''

''Indeed. One… two… three!''


	4. Another Letter

Chapter 4 

I reached out for the wool and touched it. Immediately I whirled around, and I felt like being picked up with a hook. The spinning made me feel sick. Just when I wanted it to end it stopped. I was flung on the ground, which hurted quite badly. I struggled up and looked at Snape, who had landed in a dignified fashion.

''Are you all right?'' he asked.

''I'm fine,'' I said, while wiping some dust off my robe. ''That was pretty uncomfortable, but I liked it better than Apparating.''

''I thought you would.'' Snape put out his wand and walked towards a brick wall. He tapped on a brick and stepped back. The wall formed into a large archway. What laid behind was so amazing that I couldn't believe my eyes. The cobbled alley was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages, and lined with restaurants, shops and other sights. Snape gently pushed me forward.

''Come on now. We've got a lot to do.''

''You said you wanted to show me what Sirius Black was like. What more do you want to do, besides buying me a new wand?''

Snape said no more, so I took my time to look around. We passed shops selling things I'd never seen. Glittering windows were stacked with cauldrons, spell books, potion bottles and other magical objects. This was so great. Snape suddenly stopped. ''Are you hungry?''

''I'm starving!'' I said truthfully.

''Let's eat here.''

We sat down to a table with a coloured umbrella. Immediately a man appeared.

''Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor! What can I do for you-'' The man gasped for breath and dropped the menu cards he was holding. He picked them up from the ground while mumbling excuses, and gave them to us. ''W-what a pleasant surprise to see you here, professor,'' he stammered. Then he looked at me. ''And a hearty welcome to you too, of course, my lady...?

''_Thank you_,'' Snape said. The man turned red.

''What flavour do you prefer?'' Snape said.

''Er...'' I had no idea what to answer. I stared at the menu card.

''I can recommend our raspberry with chopped nuts ice cream, my lady,'' the man suggested.

''Let her make her own choice, Florean,'' Snape said warning.

''No, that's fine, I'll take that one,'' I said relieved.

''Anything you want, professor?'' Florean asked to Snape.

''I want you to stop calling me professor,'' Snape said coldly. Florean bowed slightly and then walked away.

''Aren't you hungry?'' I asked.

''Yes, I'm not hungry. And I don't like ice creams.''

''I don't know whether I like them or not. I never ate them.''

Snape looked at me.

''Kreacher never gave me ice creams. Actually he only gave me soup and bread. Guess that those were the only things he could prepare. Anyways, now that I found out that there are way more things to eat I want to taste them all!''

Florean returned. ''There you go...'' He served a large sundae filled with pink matter. ''Enjoy your ice cream,'' Florean said smiling. Then he walked away to help another customer. I picked up the spoon, and brought it to my mouth. I was surprised by the coldness, and shuddered.

''Don't you like it?'' Snape asked.

''It's so cold!''

''Ice is supposed to be cold.''

''Why is that?'' I asked interested.

''Well...'' Snape said, and he looked puzzled. ''I don't know. Never thought about it.''

''Never mind. I like it anyway. It tastes very sweet.''

Snape smiled. ''I'm glad that you like it.'' He looked around.

''What's it?'' I asked. ''Is there something wrong?''

''No. There is something I want to tell you. But I don't want anyone else to hear it.'' Snape moved his head a little closer to mine. ''Walburga asked me to teach you magic, right?''

I nodded.

Snape put a hand in his robe and handed me an envelope. ''Read this.''

I reached for the envelope, and opened it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Antares, _

_We __are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Since you're a 'special case' your list is a bit different; you'll start as a third grade student. _

_We are looking forward to your arrival at Hogwarts. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva Mc. Gonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

I lowered the piece of paper and looked at Snape. ''I've been accepted to-''

''Hogwarts. I know. I asked them to accept you. I think you'll learn a lot more about magic there. Things that I can't teach you.''

''So... you're not going to teach me anything?'' I said disappointed.

''I'm the professor of Potions at Hogwarts. I'll teach you how to make potions.''

''Of course. Do I have to call you professor now, just like Florean did?'' I said teasingly.

''No, please,'' Snape laughed.

''Do you think Walburga will agree with this?'' I said seriously.

''I'm sure she will. This is also a way to restore her family's honour.''

''What? Why?''

''At Hogwarts you will be sorted into a House.''

''Slytherin...'' I whispered.

Snape nodded.

I looked at the other piece of paper. It turned out to be the list of requirements.

''Robes, pointed hat, gloves, cloaks, books, wand, cauldron, phials, telescope, scale... That's quite a lot! Just like you said! You already knew about this Hogwarts letter when you said that you wanted to show me what Sirius Black was like!''

''Yes, I did. Good that you mention that. Florean, can I have the bill, please?''

Florean rushed to our table. ''Did you like the ice cream, my lady?''

I looked at my ice cup; half of the ice had melted down. I felt a little bit guilty. ''Yes, it was very tasty,'' I said apologetically.

Snape payed the bill and took me to an empty shop. Its walls were plastered with 'wanted' posters. I was amazed by the fact that the man on the posters moved.

''Take a closer look,'' Snape whispered in my ear.

I took a few steps forward, and read.

'_Have you seen this wizard? - Approach with extreme caution! – Do not attempt to use magic against this man_!'

The man on the poster looked at me and laughed maniacally. I saw certain madness in his eyes, which gave me an unpleasant feeling.

''Who is he?'' I asked, although I already knew the answer to my question.

''That man,'' Snape slowly said, ''is Sirius Black.''


	5. Knockturn Alley

**I'm sorry for the little ****delay... I try to upload every Friday, but this time I didn't succeed. Hope you like it, though. Have fun reading! ^^**

**And reviews are welcome! I want to improve my writings. **

Chapter 5 

I stared at the poster for a few moments. It was quite strange to look at the one I had to kill. In some ways he seemed pitiable to me. Sure, the madness in his eyes confirmed what the posters warned for; this man was dangerous. But I also noticed something else in his appearance, something lonesome. Something that reminded me of myself... I turned my back towards the poster and started walking away from it. Snape followed me in silence.

''What did he do?'' I asked. We passed a few shops and I saw 'wanted' posters everywhere. ''We're not the only one looking for him, are we?''

''The Ministry of Magic is after him. He managed to escape from Azkaban, a heavily guarded wizard's prison. No one ever succeeded in that before. ''

''So he was a perpetrator, then?''

Snape looked sideways at me. ''A murderer, actually. He killed thirteen people – twelve Muggles and one wizard – with only one curse.''

I froze when I heard that. Thirteen people. Thirteen lifes destroyed for nothing. But that was the least thing I had to worry about. I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I grabbed Snape's sleeve in panic and looked him in his eyes. ''Please say I don't have to kill him... please... Can't we just let the Ministry look for him and let it go at that?''

A flicker of pity crossed Snapes face. Then he freed his sleeve from my grip. ''Come come, we haven't got all day. Now, we're heading to Ollivander's first to buy you a new wand.''

I took a deep breath. Snape was right. I wouldn't help myself with standing around and complaining about things I couldn't change.

''So where is this Ollivander's – Wait, I think I see it!'' I spotted the shop at the end of the alley. The thought of my very own wand made me feel eagerly again. I almost ran towards the building. The shops's display contained one solitary wand that laid on a purple cushion. Snape opened the door for me, and closed it behind us. The shop was really tiny. Thousands of boxes were piled up to the ceiling. Everything had a layer of dust about it. I sneezed.

''Bless you, my lady!'' An old man walked towars them. ''And welcome to Ollivanders Wand Shop.'' He peered at Snape. ''Eleven inches, ebony, dragon heartstring?''

Snape nodded. Mr. Ollivander looked at me, and frowned.

''That's strange... I don't remember yours...'' he mumbled.

''Well, I'm here to buy a wand, sir.''

Mr. Ollivander laughed. ''That must be it!'' He pointed a finger at me. ''You see, I remember every wand I ever sold. Every single one of them!'' He walked to a pile of boxes, and picked one out. ''There you go...'' He opened the box, and handed me the wand. ''Do you feel anything?''

I raised an eyebrow. ''I feel that I have a wand in my hand, yes.''

''That's not what I meant. The wand chooses the wizard or witch, my lady. This isn't the one for you.'' Mr. Ollivander took the wand from me, and placed it back in its box. Then he shuffled to the back of his shop.

I looked at Snape. ''Do I have to try themall?'' I whispered a little desperate.

''No. Most of the time you have to try twice or three times. I myself had to try only once. But Ollivander likes the challenge to find the exactly right wand for his customers. The more difficult that is, the happier he is.''

''You got that right!'' Mr. Ollivander said jolly. He offered me another wand. I observed it with great interest. Symbols were etched all over it.

''This one's a beauty, isn't it?'' Mr. Ollivander said. I heard certain pride in his voice.

''Yes...'' I whispered. I reached out my hand and picked up the wand. Immediately it started to glow.

''Chestnut, ten inches, unicorn hair. These kind of wands tend to choose wizards or witches with a strong connection to their past. It's an excellent choice,'' Mr. Ollivander said. ''It costs seven Galleons.''

Snape already had some gold in his hands. He gave seven coins to Mr. Ollivander, who putted the wand into wooden box.

''Can I have it right now?'' I said. ''Without the box, I mean.''

Mr. Ollivander bowed slightly. ''As you wish, my lady. It's all yours now.''

I looked at the wand again. It really was mine now. ''Thank you,'' I said. Then I turned to Snape. ''And thank you, of course!''

Snapes lips curled into a smile. ''You better save your thanks for the moment that I've bought you all your new equipments.'' He walked to the door, ''After you.''

I waved at Mr. Ollivander. ''Goodbye!''

''Goodbye, my lady,'' he answered. ''Chestnut, ten inches, unicorn hair. I won't forget it!''

The alley was even more crowded than at our arrival. I could see many people buying ice creams at Florean's Ice Parlor. I giggled.

''What's so funny?'' Snape asked.

''Well, it's so cold outside. And still people are buying ice creams. That makes no sense.''

''I think you're right,'' Snape said careless. He stared at a tall man with long blond hair, who walked somewhere further on.

''Who is that?'' I asked curiously.

''Wait here,'' Snape said. ''I need to ask him something, it won't take long.'' He followed the man into another alley and turned out of sight.

I looked around. There was some second-hand robe shop, and a shop called 'Gambol & Japes'. They did not seem very interesting to me. I considered walking to the other shops, but what if Snape couldn't find me back? Staying here was the best thing to do. I sighed, and decided to follow him. Then he would find me back for sure. I walked into the other alley. It was called 'Knockturn Alley', according to a metallic plate that hung from a building. I shivered. Many people looked at me as I walked by, and they didn't seem friendly at all.

''Are you interested in poisonous candles?'' a toothless woman asked me.

''No, thank you,'' I said. I wanted to walk away, but suddenly a lot of other people appeared. They refused my admittance.

''Something else you desire?''

''Can you let me go through, please?''

''Maybe,'' a man said. ''And maybe not...'' He stepped closer, and put a wand to my throat. ''I insist that you buy something, sweety.'' He pushed me against the wall.

''I... I have no money... sir'' I stammered.

''Then we have a little problem, haven't we?'' the man said. ''Go on, scream for your friends, I bet they won't hear you...'' He stroked my hair.

''_Impedimenta!'' _The man got blown away from me. Relieved I looked up, and I saw Snape walking towards me. The bystanders hastily made way for him. ''Are you all right?'' Snape asked. ''Did anyone else touch you?''

''I'm fine,'' I whispered.

''Let's go.'' Snape directed me out of Knockturn Alley. I didn't look back.


	6. Death Eater's Visit

**Author**** comment: I'm so sorry for uploading this late! I'm really busy at the moment and all the studying for my exams gave me some sort of writers block. **

**But I hope that you like this chapter, and I'll upload another one as soon as possible! ^^'**

**P.S. Reviews are welcome; I love to read what you think of my writings! **

Chapter 6

Snape remained silent for a long while. We bought the rest of my equipment in Diagon Alley, and then returned to the large archway of bricks.

''Touch the bin,'' Snape ordered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but did not do so. I touched the cold metal of the bin, and felt myself being picked up by a hook again. And once more I was smacked down to the ground, this time in the middle of the mill.

''Get up.''

I felt some sort of grief coming over me. How I wished that Snape said something. Something mean for my part. This silence really was unbearable. Back at Spinner's End I watched Snape putting everything we bought away and I couldn't take it any longer.

''Say something,'' I cried. ''Shout at me, be mad at me, I don't care, as long as...''

''Why should I?'' Snape said bitterly. ''You don't listen to what I say anyway.''

''I do listen to you,'' I pouted.

Snape ran towards me and grabbed me by my shoulders. ''Don't you understand? You nearly got yourself killed in there! I was told to take care of you... But how can I protect you if you ignore everything I say?''

''Not... everything,'' I gasped.

Snape stepped away from me. ''I don't want anything to happen to you. But you've got us both in trouble now.''

''I'm sorry...'' I whispered. ''Do you think he'll come over here?''

Snape looked puzzled. ''What do you mean?''

''That man from Knockturn Alley. Do you think he'll come all the way here to take revenge?''

''Well,'' Snape said, ''I don't think he's able to travel for the next few months. My curse worked out in a perfect way. You don't have to worry bout him, he won't harm you again...''

''Then what is troubling you?''

''You ask too many questions.''

''You are a professor. Aren't you used to that?''

Snape smiled. ''You don't give up easily, do you?'' Then he looked seriously again.

''Do you remember the man I wanted to talk to?''

I though deeply. ''Yes. He had long, blond hair...''

''Indeed,'' Snape said. ''This man saw you as well. And he saw that I saved you, I'm sure about that...'' He stared into the nothingness for a while.

I frowned. ''So, he saw you saving me? If someone is in danger you do your best to save him, right? It was quite logical that you stopped that creep.''

''You don't understand-''

''Then explain it to me! What's your problem? You sort of saved my life back there, but...''

''Complete your sentence.''

''But I get the idea that you regret it...'' I whispered.

''Do you think I _regret_ saving your life?'' Snape said slowly.

I nodded. ''Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset right now.''

Snape looked deeply into my eyes. His eyes were black pools of grief. ''Antares,'' he said, and my heart stopped beating for a while since that was the first time I heard him saying my name, ''I'll do everything I can to protect you. Don't you ever doubt that.''

I looked to the ground, and to my surprise I saw tears falling down. They were mine. These words Snape just said were the kindest words I'd ever heard. I burried my head in Snape's cloak. He gently stroked my hair. ''It's been a long day. Do you want something to drink? I'm sure I've got some pumpkin juice in the fridge.'' Then he stepped away from me so suddenly that I looked up.

''What's wrong?'' I asked alarmed.

''There's someone heading this way. He'll be here very soon.''

Right at that moment I heard several knocks on the door. Frightened I looked at Snape.

''He'll ask you a lot of questions,'' Snape whispered. ''Just look at me before you answer them. Trust me.'' Then he staightened his shoulders and walked to the door. I grabbed a book from the nearest pile and sat down onto the sofa.

''Lucius! What a pleasant surprise. I never expected you here...''

''Neither did I,'' a voice said coldly. ''Is it all right for me talk to you for a moment?''

''That's no problem, of course.''

''Good. Do you mind me entering your house? It's just that... it's a bit cold out here.''

I shivered. Intuitively I knew that this man was dangerous.

''Well...'' Snape said.

''Come now, Severus. Don't act like that, it's like you've got something to hide.''

''It's just that it's not very warm inside, either,'' Snape said.

''I don't mind that, it can't be much worse than out here.''

''After you, then.''

I heard the stranger walking into the room.

''You see, Severus, back there in Knockturn Alley I saw something that troubled my mind...''

I lowered the book I was holding. The man with the blond hair stood there in front of me.

''...but now I see that it isn't you I want to talk to.''

''I don't think that's a good idea, Lucius-''

''I think that it's a _splendid_ idea.'' The man turned towards me. ''Now tell me girl, what's your name?''

I looked at Snape, who nodded. ''My name is Antares, sir.''

''Antares... I've heard that name before... long ago. It must have been Bellatrix who mentioned it. Anyways, I'm pleased to meet you at last.''

I shook the man's hand.

''I'm Lucius Malfoy,'' he said.

''Pleased to meet you, sir,'' I whispered.

Malfoy turned towards Snape. ''Why is she here, Severus? Did _he _ask you to take care of her? I can't think of such thing.''

''There is so much you don't know, Lucius,'' Snape said. ''I can't think of him telling _you_ such important things.''

''Is that so?'' Lucius said, and he turned to me again. ''Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?''

Snape nodded.

''I have, sir,'' I said. ''He-''

''Lucius, do you want something to drink?'' Snape said abrubtly.

''No, thank you,'' Lucius said irritated, without looking away from me. ''Where do you know him from?''

''Are you sure you don't want something?''

''_Yes,''_ Malfoy said, and he turned a little red.

''Anything you'd like to eat, then?''

''_Stop_ acting like a fool, Severus. I won't do anything to harm this girl, I just want to ask her a couple of questions,'' Malfoy hissed. ''I just want to know why-'' His eyes widened, and his lips curled into a smile. ''Well well, I just remembered who you are, Antares. You're the Third Black...''


	7. A Reason to Kill

Chapter 7

''Excuse me?'' I said.

''The Third Black,'' Malfoy said slowly, ''that's what we called you when we first heard of your existence.''

''Who told you?'' Snape asked sharply. ''It couldn't have been Bellatrix, since she was sent to Azkaban before Antares was born.''

''Very clever,'' Malfoy said. ''You're right, it wasn't Bellatrix. It was Kreacher.''

''I should've known that,'' Snape said.

''Indeed. You know, Kreacher was really devoted to Walburga, but from the moment she died he belonged to us. He often returned to Grimmauld Place though, for cleaning the house and visiting Walburga's portrait. And one day he found a baby at the doorstep.'' Malfoy turned towards me, and his pale eyes observed me for a long time. ''Walburga wanted to keep you, and Kreacher raised you all alone. We often stopped by to keep an eye on you...''

''Unbelievable,'' Snape said. ''You _knew _about this and didn't do anything about it?''

''I had no choice!'' Malfoy said.

''Nonsense, you only cared more about your place in the social elite!''

''I...'' Malfoy stammered. Then he turned towards Snape again. ''What are your plans, Severus? You can't keep her here. That's like putting her into another prison.''

''You're right about that. That's why I asked Dumbledore-''

''You asked that fool to help you?'' Malfoy said.

''Listen! If I don't bring her to Hogwarts she'll constantly be in danger! It was easy for you to find her. Imagine what would happen if the others found out about her.'' Snape lowered his voice, but I was still able to hear what he said. ''Lucius, I don't want her to become a Death Eater...''

I felt shivers running down my spine. Regulus, he had been a Death Eater as well... and he had died.

''It would be an honour, Severus! And that way you can still keep an eye on her, right? And I think that it's her destiny – she should have died too that day – but the Dark Lord spared her!''

Snape put out his wand so fast that he startled me. Malfoy reacted by pulling out his own wand.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' Malfoy warned.

''Don't you ever say something like that again!'' Snape hissed. Red sparks shot out of his wand and his hands were shaking.

''You've become fond of this girl, haven't you, Severus?'' Malfoy said, as he walked to the door. ''That – and that alone – could lead to her death...'' He left the house.

Snape lowered his wand, while breathing heavily. I walked towards him, and laid a hand on his arm.

''It's allright, he's gone,'' I said soothingly.

''No, it's not allright,'' Snape said. His gaze was so sorrowful that I took a step back.

''I've put you into this, Antares, and for that I'm so terribly sorry...''

''You don't have to be sorry-''

''I'll never forgive myself...''

''Stop it!'' I pleaded. ''There's no need-''

''Lily...'' Snape whispered, and his wand fell down on the floor. ''I'm so sorry...''

''Who... who is Lily?'' I asked blankly.

Snape sank down onto the sofa and I settled down besides him. He still had this sorrowful gaze in his eyes.

''She also payed the price for loving the wrong person,'' Snape said bitterly. ''The Dark Lord killed her and there was nothing I could do about it...''

''Was she killed for loving you?'' I whispered.

''Loving _me_? She hated me... which was quite rightly, considering that I was fascinated by the Dark Arts, that my friends were aspiring Death Eaters and, worst of all, that I called her a Mudblood...''

''What's a Mudblood?''

''That's a Muggle-born wizard or witch. The term, however, is extremely offensive. I called her someone who is of lower worth. I begged for her forgiveness, but...''

''She wasn't able to forgive you?''

''Indeed... With saying that I ruined our friendship... Our ways parted, and while she married a man, and gave birth to a son, I became a Death Eater...''

Mu eyes widened. ''You... are you... but... why?''

''I can't tell you why, Antares, let's just say that I've got my own reason,'' Snape said wearily. ''And you don't have to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt anyone I care about anymore...''

I smiled uneasily, and took a deep breath. ''You said that she married a man...''

''And that she gave birth to a son, exactly. The Dark Lord thought that this boy was the one with the power to defeat him, because of a prophecy that was made long ago. So on a dark evening he went to their home. He killed the father, and then he asked Lily to step aside. But she refused to stop shielding her son. And the Dark Lord killed her too...''

''That's terrible...'' I whispered. After a long silence I dared to ask another question. ''And.. and what happened to the boy?''

''He lived. He survided the Killing Curse, and destroyed the Dark Lord's body.''

''So the prophecy was true!''

''It never said that Lily had to die...'' Snape said bitterly. Then he looked at me. ''Do you understand why I'm telling you this?''

I shook my head.

''It was not for nothing that the Dark Lord knew where Lily lived. She was betrayed by one of her best friends.''

My legs started to feel weak and shaky. ''Please don't tell me...''

Snape's dark eyes caught my gaze and didn't let go. ''It was Sirius Black who betrayed her. It's his fault that she's dead. That's why I'm supporting Walburga, Antares. I want him to die.'' He stood up from the sofa and picked up his wand from the floor. ''Nonetheless, Lucius got it right when he said that it is dangerous for you to stay here with me. I really think that it's good for you to go to Hogwarts.''

''But mister Malfoy said...''

''Don't tell me that you want to become a Death Eater,'' Snape said seriously.

''I don't want you to get into danger because of me.''

''I won't get into trouble for sending you to Hogwarts! Lucius' own son is a student there.''

''He must be a Slytherin.''

''Well, that wasn't that hard to guess.''

''I learn pretty fast.''

Snape smiled. ''That will come in very useful at Hogwarts.''

I smiled back. ''Can you tell me what it's like?''

''You'll find out yourself what it's like. You're going there... tomorrow!''


	8. To Hogwarts

Chapter 8

I gazed at Snape. ''Tomorrow? Really? But... That's amazing! I never thought... Wow!''

''Calm down,'' Snape said smiling. ''There are some things you need to know first.''

''Tell me everything!'' I said excitedly.

''I'm afraid I can't do that. It's up to you to discover the magic of Hogwarts. I'll only tell you the things you really need to know.''

I tried not to feel disappointed.

''Come on now, don't give me that look! What I'm about to tell you is interesting as well. I mean, have you ever thought of how to get there?''

I frowned. ''I'm not that used to wizard transportation. I bet you don't just take the train or something.''

This time Snape stared at me. ''Actually we do.''

I laughed.

''We don't take the Muggletrain, of course. All the _students_ take the Hogwarts Express.''

''And what about you?'' I asked alarmed. I didn't like the idea that I would be on my own tomorrow at all.

''Teachers don't take the train,'' Snape simply said.

''Can't you make an exception for me?'' I pleaded.

Snape sighed. ''Antares, I understand that you're afraid of meeting new people. After all, you've been locked up for thirteen years, with nothing more than a house elf and a portrait to keep you company. But I believe that taking the train is good for you, so that you can make some new friends.''

Make some new friends. I got a funny feeling in my stomach. That surely wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Snape stood up from the sofa. With a flick of his wand he lighted up the candles. ''It's getting dark outside. Are you hungry? You must be.''

I nodded.

''Let's see what I can do for you, then.'' He walked towards the kitchen.

''Can I help you?'' I asked.

''Just relax for a while. It has been a troubling day. And tomorrow,'' he added, ''will be tiring as well.''

I stared at the fireplace. The flames extinguished, and a wisp of smoke rose into the air. I pulled out my wand, and tried to remember the spell. I pointed my wand at the fireplace. ''_Incendio!'' _Large flames burnt a great hole in the tapestry that laid in front of the fireplace.

Snape came running into the room. He waved his wand at the carpet and the flames disappeared. I coughed.

''Are you all right?'' Snape asked. ''I should've put that fire out, I'm sorry.''

''It was me,'' I whispered. ''I wanted to see if I was able to perform a spell, and it turned out wrong.''

Snape shook his head. ''Unbelievable! You're going to Hogwarts _tomorrow_, and you can perform as many spells and jinxes as you want there. What you did was really dangerous!''

I looked to the ground. ''They're going to make fun of me, right? I'm hopeless.''

''No, they won't. And you're not hopeless,'' Snape said. ''I'd rather call you a bit over-enthusiastic.''

I peered at the carpet. ''I'm sorry.''

''I didn't like that one, so it doesn't matter.''

I giggled. ''It still smells of smoke...''

Snape walked over to the tapestry. ''That's strange. I thought-'' He ran towards the kitchen, and returned with half burnt potatoes, decorated with gravy and peas. ''I only wanted to boil them, but now they are roasted.''

''They smell nice,'' I said kindly. I ate with relish, and Snape told me about the Hogwarts Express, the arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony.

''I really hope that I'll become a Slytherin,'' I said, and I yawned.

''We'll see.'' Snape brought the dinner plates to the kitchen. ''It's time for you to sleep.''

I yawned again, and agreed. I wanted to lie down on the sofa.

''You can have my bed,'' Snape offered. ''It's upstairs.''

''But-''

''Can't you just agree? That would make things easier sometimes.''

''All right. Thank you,'' I said.

''You're welcome. Good night.''

''Good night.''

The next morning Snape woke me up pretty early. ''I already packed your equipments,'' he said when we walked downstairs. ''Here you've got something to eat and drink.'' He gave me a sandwich and a pumpkin juice bottle. ''We're leaving right away.''

King's Cross was crowded and we had a hard time reaching the platform. I felt a little uncomfortable with so many people around me, but I also had a hard time not to stare my eyes out. There was so much to see.

''There it is,'' Snape whispered. He pointed at a barrier between platform nine and ten. ''And all you have to do is touching the metal. Then you will arrive at platform nine and threequarters.''

I looked at Snape. ''I'll see you at Hogwarts, right?''

''Believe me, Antares, you can do this-''

''Promise me that I'll see you there!'' I begged.

Snape placed both hands on my shoulders. ''We'll meet again in the Great Hall. I promise.''

I sighed, and felt relieved. ''Thank you,'' I muttered.

''Now go, or you'll miss the train,'' Snape said, and he directed me to the barrier. I looked back to greet him, but he was gone. And when I looked forward I saw the Hogwarts Express. The beatiful red steam engine puffed some smoke over the platform. Bunches of witches and wizards were walking around to wave their children goodbye. I took a deep breath, and walked towards an empty compartment. I loaded my trunk on it, and settled down, happy with the fact that I made it this far. I decided to put on my robes. With them I felt a lot more comfortable, more fit in. Then I stared out of the window, and thought of Snape. I wondered how he would travel to Hogwarts. Apparating was impossible, that he had told me on our way here. Maybe... by broomstick? I jumped when the door of the compartment opened.

''This is _my_ compartment,'' a boy said in an arrogant way. He was tall, and had silverish-blond hair. His cold grey eyes observed me for a long time.

''Well, excuse me,'' I whispered, ''I thought...''

Two muscular boys appeared behind the arrogant boy. They looked not amused.

''Listen very well,'' the boy said, as he moved his head closer to mine, ''that is _my_ seat you're sitting on.''

''I didn't knew that, I-I saw no nameplates, so I thought that it was all right for me to-to sit here,'' I stammered.

The boy's pale eyes narrowed. ''Who_ are_ you?''


	9. The Guards of Azkaban

Chapter 9 

''I'm Antares,'' I whispered. ''Just... Antares.''

''Wait! I know who you are!'' the boy said rapidly. ''You must be the one father told me about. So tell me, is it really true that you'll start as a third year's student?'' He settled down in front of me. ''I'm Draco Malfoy.''

Lucius Malfoy's son. Of course. Blond hair, grey eyes and arrogant behaviour. Actually that was pretty obvious. ''I met your father,'' I said evasively.

''I know you did. He told me sbout- '' Malfoy said, as the train started to move suddenly. His companions stumbled over each other.

''Sit down, you maggots,'' Malfoy snapped. ''By the way,'' he said to me, ''these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.''

''Hello,'' I said.

They grumbled something I considered an answer. Malfoy turned towards them and told them everything about his vacation. I was happy with the fact that he didn't ask me to talk about myself, and I stared out of the window. I saw grey clouds floating by, and at some point I realised that Malfoy was talking to me.

''Come with us,'' I heard him saying. ''We're about to visit my old _friend_.'' His mouth curved into a mean smile. ''I want to know how his vacation was.''

I shook my head. ''I... er... I can guard the compartment for you,'' I said.

Malfoy stared at me, and grinned. ''All right then. Make sure that no one will enter.'' He gestured Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

I leaned back and looked out of the window again. It became darker outside and I wondered how long the journey would take. I was lost in my thoughts when the door of the compartment opened again. Malfoy and his companions had returned.

''Silly Potter,'' Malfoy said. ''He was being watched over by a teacher!'' He smirked.

''Excuse me,'' I said. ''Do you know- ''

The train started to slow down.

''Never mind,'' I continued. ''I see that we're almost there.''

''We can't be there yet,'' Malfoy said. He stepped into the corridor and all of a sudden the lamps went out. ''What's going on? I'll go and take a look.''

''I think that it's better if you'd wait here,'' I said slowly. ''I... don't feel... so well.''

A cold feeling spread in my heart, and I found it hard to breath. ''What's happening?'' I stammered in panic. An intense darkness fell over me. ''I can't see anything!'' In a far distance I heard Malfoy screaming and shouting. I groped into my robes but I couldn't find my wand. I screamed when someone grasped my arm.

''Oi! Easy now, it's gone. Are you all right?''

I looked up. Two identical boys with flaming red hair smiled at me.

''What was that?'' I asked weakly.

''That was a Dementor,'' one boy said.

''Nasty creatures,'' said the other. ''They suck all the happiness out of you, and make you feel horrible.'' He shivered, and looked at me. ''I don't think it'll come back, but we can stay here if that makes you feel better.''

''Yes, please,'' I said. Malfoy and his companions had gone away, and secretely I was happy with that.

''Cool. I'm Fred Weasley.''

''And I'm George,'' said the other.

''Are you brothers?'' I asked.

''Twins,'' they said simultaneously.

I giggled. ''I'm Antares.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Fred said. ''Haven't seen you before, have I?''

I hesitated. Snape had warned me for this. Luckily the train started to move again, and that made so much noise that I had some time to think of a good answer. ''I was tought magic at home, but my... mother believed that Hogwarts was a better place to learn after all.''

''Not with these Dementors around,'' George spoke bitterly.

''What are they doing here?'' I asked.

''They're guarding the school,'' Fred said.

''Guarding?''

''Dementors are the guards of Azkaban.''

''They're looking for Sirius Black. You know him, right?'' George said.

I felt my breath catch in my chest. ''I... I have heard of him.''

''Don't worry, the Dementors will find him sooner or later.''

I couldn't tell them that that was exactly what I was afraid of. ''Let's hope so,'' I whispered. If only they knew about my task!

Fred and George told me everything about their trip to Egypt, and I listened happily to their chit chat. At last the train slowed down.

''Finally!'' Fred said, as he stood up from his seat. ''I'm starving.'' He took my trunk out of the luggage rack and gave it to me.

''Thanks,'' I said, and I stepped out of the train, onto the wet platform. It was pouring with rain.

''Quickly, let's find us a carriage!'' George said.

''Firs' years this way!'' I heard someone shouting. I looked to Fred and George. ''Do I have to go there?''

Fred grinned. ''Our famous journey across the lake. That is traditional for our innocent first years.''

''But theoretically you're a _third_ years,'' said George. ''And believe me, you won't miss that much. Come with us!''

We ran to the carriages as fast as we could and tried not to stumble over our trunks.

''Hey Nameless!'' I heard Malfoy shouting. He hung out of a carriage window and waved at me. Fred raised an eyebrow.

''Yes?'' I said, and I tried to sound unimpressed.

''We saved you a seat! You don't want to to sit with those-''

''Actually I do,'' I said in return. ''Or at least I don't want to sit with you.'' I threw my luggage in the next carriage and sat down, breathing heavily. Fred and George joined me, and closed the door behind them. They sat down as well, and the carriage started to move.

''You should've seen his face!'' Fred said.

''Nice one,'' said George.

''He deserved it,'' I said to my own surprise.

''You got that right. Malfoy's a brat.''

''I'm so looking forward to Quidditch,'' Fred said with a dreamy gaze. ''We can totally outclass Slytherin...''

''And Malfoy,'' George added.

I didn't ask what Quidditch was. I looked at the twins, and thought of what they just said. And at that very moment I doubted the fact that being in Slytherin was what I really wanted.


	10. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 10

The carriage rattled on through a gate. I looked out of the window, and I saw tiny lights in the distance. Hogwarts... Excitement ran through me, and I couldn't help myself but smiling widely.

''Glad to see that at least someone is happy,'' I heard George saying.

''Don't you like school?'' I asked.

''It's a waste of time!''

''Although mum sees that in a slightly different way,'' Fred said lightly. ''But don't let us ruin this day for you.''

I smiled at him.

''You said that you were tought magic at home. I wonder what that's like.''

''Well, it's not that much fun,'' I said vaguely. I thought of the portrait, how it always had forced me to study and how it had shouted at me when I didn't succeed in performing a spell.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. ''At least there's one good thing about this new school year.'' He catched my gaze. ''You.''

I blushed, and looked away.

''Yeah, you seem all right,'' George said approvingly. ''I think you'd be a good Gryffindor, Antares.''

''You know what,'' I said. ''I think that too.''

But when the carriage slowed down I felt my confidence vanishing like vapor before the sun. Sure, being in Gryffindor seemed a lot more welcoming to me than being in Slytherin, but the consequences would be terrible. And I wasn't sure whether I was able to take them.

''Make sure that you don't lose sight of us,'' Fred said. ''It's always very crowded at the entrance.''

I nodded, and wanted to pick up my trunk.

''You can leave that here,'' George said. ''Hogwarts' House Elves will bring it to your dormitory.''

''That's very nice of them,'' I said.

''Well, it's impossible to do that without magic,'' Fred grinned. ''All those staircases...''

We jumped out of the carriage, and started to walk along with everyone else. I felt the same as I did this morning; a little uneasy but very curious. I noticed that some people were staring at me. I hastily looked to the ground.

At last we reached the steps.

''Where's McGonagall?'' Fred asked.

''I don't know,'' George said. ''She should be here, though...''

''Who's McGonagall?'' I turned to Fred.

''She's head of Gryffindor House. Moreover, she's the one that leads the Sorting Ceremony.''

''And you're not assigned yet, are you?'' George asked.

I shook my head.

''We'd better find out where she is.''

Fred pointed at a group that stood somewhere further on. ''Look, the first years are over there. I bet McGonagall is with them.''

We walked towards the group.

''Hello,'' Fred said, and he smiled at the small kids. ''Any chance that you know where McGonagall is?'' The first years slowly moved backwards.

''This year hasn't even begun and you're already misbehaving,'' a familliar voice said.

I turned around, and I saw Snape. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice that. He peered at Fred and George. ''You two, get into the Entrance Hall.''

''But-''

''Now!''

Fred and George shuffled away, while rolling their eyes. ''See you,'' Fred whispered when he walked past me.

''Why did you do that?'' I asked upset. ''They tried to help me!''

Snape ignored me. He turned to the firstyears. ''Some of you might now that the Sorting Ceremony normally is led by professor McGonagall. This year, however, I'll take the lead.''

I looked around. The kids seemed all very frightened of Snape.

''I'll say this only once, so listen well. When the doors of the Hall open you'll have to follow me. I'll bring you to the Sorting Hat, and you've got to wait untill I call your name. Then you will be sorted into a House. Are there any questions?''

I was sure that everyone had a lot of questions, and that they were too afraid to ask them. I myself was full of questions as well, but right when I was about to ask them Snape pointed at the oak door, which slowly opened. The kids started to walk inside. I wanted to follow them, but Snape stopped me.

''You have to wait here,'' he said. Then he too walked inside, and the door closed behind him.

I sat down, and wondered what that was all about. Why was Snape in such a bad mood? And why was he so cold to me? I tried to think of anything I could've done wrong. Was it the way I treated Malfoy? Or the fact that I'd been friendly to Fred and George, who were Gryffindors, after all? I thought of all the things that had happened on my way here but I couldn't think of anything logical. After a long while my back started to hurt. Right when I stood up I heard some people coming closer. Their footsteps echoed in the Entrance Hall.

''Hello there,'' I heard someone saying. I quickly turned around to see a boy with black hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. They were followed by a severe-looking woman who wore green emerald robes.

''Aren't you allowed to get in?'' she asked.

''Sna- Professor Snape told me to wait here,'' I said.

''Snape?'' the boy said. I nodded.

''Harry, I think we've missed the Sorting Ceremony!'' the girl said, and she sounded disappointed. ''Let's go and meet the new Gryffindors.''

The boy – Harry – gazed at me. ''Want to come with us?''

''I think it's better for me to stay here,'' I said.

''See you later, then.'' He and the girl swiftly sneaked into the Great Hall. The woman with the stern face shook her head.

''I think it's all right for you to come with me,'' she said. ''I'm Minerva McGonagall, Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. I'd like to assist you on your way to the Sorting Hat.'' She smiled at me. ''It's a long way to walk on your own,'' she added.

I took a deep breath, and walked past her into the Great Hall. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone, which was really hard considering that a lot of people were staring at me. I heard them wispering to each other as I walked by.

''Who is she?''

''I thought the Sorting Ceremony was already over.''

''She doesn't look like a first years to me.''

''I wonder what she's doing here.''

''Can't they just give us some food? I'm starving!''

''Do you think that she's a transfer student?''

Finally I reached the Sorting Hat. Everyone fell silent when I put it on. A lot of things ran through my head. Walburga's portrait, my task, Sirius Black, Slytherin, Malfoy, Fred and George, Gryffindor, Snape... I almost jumped into the air when I heard a voice talking to me, and realised that it was the Hat.

''You confuse me, girl,'' it said. ''When I read your mind it is clear to me that you want to be a Slytherin. You heart, however, tells me something different.''

''No, I... I want to be a Slytherin,'' I whispered.

The Hat laughed. ''I'm not so sure of that. Furthermore, I can't _make_ you a Slytherin. You have to _be_ a Slytherin. Only then I can assign you to that House.''

''I am a Slytherin,'' I quickly said.

''Part of you is,'' the Hat agreed. ''Your blood is pure.''

I frowned.

''Aren't you happy with that?''

''Well, it didn't help to save my parents lives.''

''Hmm?''

''If my blood is pure, my parents must've had pure blood as well. I was told that the Dark Lord prefered pureblood wizards. Nevertheless he killed them. He killed my parents...''

''Did he?'' the Hat asked sharply. ''Do you know that absolutely sure?''

''... Yes,'' I said. ''Walburga told me.''

''You mustn't take everything for granted, girl. You have one year to discover the truth. Find out who you 's only one more thing I can say to you. You truly are... a GRYFFINDOR!''


	11. Gryffindor House

**Author's comment: I know that I said this before, but: I really am sorry that it took me so long to write and update this chapter! ****That's why I decided to make this an extra long chapter. Hope you like it! **

**I recently watched 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II' and 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' and they both inspired me a lot to continue this fic. **

**Also I want to thank you. Without you I would have given up writing long ago. **

**Please read and review, it keeps me going! **

Chapter 11

Every Gryffindor started to clap and cheer. I walked to their Table in some sort of trance. Somehow I managed to find Fred and George.

''We knew it!'' George said. ''We saved you a seat.''

''Thanks,'' I muttered, and I sat down between him and Fred. I peered at Snape. His face remained expressionless, though I spotted a strange glitter in his dark eyes. The words of Walburga's letter echoed in my head. _And on top of that, he was sorted into the house of Gryffindor instead of the family's traditional house, Slytherin… I'm sure Snape will explain why that's a shame, he was in Slytherin himself… _

''Excellent,'' I heard someone saying, and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. I looked away from Snape, and observed this new person. He seemed very old, due to his silver hair and beard, but his eyes shined lively behind his half-moon spectacles. I came to realize that this could only be the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

''You all must be wondering who that girl was.'' Several people nodded, others turned around to stare at me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

''Her name is Antares. She – didn't get the chance to study at Hogwarts when she was eleven years old, due to – complictated reasons. But I'm glad that she's with us now, and…'' He paused a moment. ''… I hope that she soon feels at home here.''

Many people now noticed that they weren't behaving in a very nice way. They ceased their gazing and turned towards Dumbledore again.

''Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presenty playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you...''

I stared at my golden plate, and tried to overthink what I'd heard so far. The Dementors were also on search for Sirius Black, the one _I_ had to kill. I knew that I couldn't stand a chance against the Guards of Azkaban, and least of all to Sirius Black himself, since he had fooled _them_ before. Everything puzzled me. The rest of the Headmaster's speech went on and on and I hardly listened. I clapped along with everyone else when two new teachers were presented, and at last I heard the Headmaster say: ''Let the feast begin!''

The plates and goblets in front of me filled themselves! My eyes widened and I looked around. Everyone else picked up their knives and forks and I hastily did the same. I helped myself to some delicious looking food.

''Finally!'' Fred said, while pouring some juice into his goblet. ''Do you want some as well?''

''Yes, please.''

I watched Fred filling my goblet. He looked up, and smiled.

''I think that it's really cool that you're in Gryffindor.''

''Hmm.'' That reminded me of another problem. Why did the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor? It had shattered my hope that being in Slytherin would've been enough for Walburga. Now I had no choice. I felt like a cold stone was sinking in my stomach, and I turned pale.

''Are you all right?'' Fred asked.

''Y-yes,'' I said, and I smiled weakily. "I'm a bit tired, that's all.''

Fred looked sideways at me. ''I don't believe you. Are you still afraid of that Dementor? You haven't been saying much since it attacked you.''

George, who had followed our conversation, poked Fred on his shoulder. ''Fred, I think that it's better to leave her alone.''

''I just want to help her!''

''I know, but you're not really helping her with nagging about Dementors.''

My eyes wandered back at Snape. I wanted to talk to him; I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about all this.

I watched all the others eating, drinking and talking. They seemed all very happy with the start of this new school year. At long last the Headmaster announced that it was time to go to bed. I stood up, and looked at the Staff Table. Snape also rose from table.

''Antares?'' I heard Fred saying hesitatingly. I turned around, and felt a bit sorry for the way I had treated him.

''What is it?''

''We'd like to show you the way to our Common Room,'' George said.

''All right, thanks,'' I said, and I followed them as they walked to the Great Hall. When I reached the oak door I looked over my shoulder. Snape had gone. I sighed, and felt disappointed. I tried to remember the promise he had made. _We'll meet again in the Great Hall... _I straightened my shoulders and walked along with Fred, George and the other Gryffindors. Fine. If Snape had a problem with me because I was a Gryffindor now, then so be it. I already had enough problems to worry about.

''Mind to share your thoughts?'' I heard Fred whispering in my ear. ''You seem so worried about... things.''

I remained silent. Why couldn't he just leave me alone, just like his brother said?

''What do you think of the castle so far, Antares?'' George said. He glared at his brother, and I was happy that he had changed the subject.

Looking around I found out that I'd certainly missed a few miracles with being lost in my thoughts. I saw torches hanging from the wall; they only lightened up if you walked by close enough. The flames brightened up the portraits that decorated the stone walls. A small boy on one of them waved at me. I smiled, and waved back.

''It truly is magical,'' I whispered.

George chuckled. ''Wait 'till you see the Grand Staircase.''

''But we already climbed the stairs,'' I pouted.

''As we told you before, there are quite a lot of stairs here,'' George said in a mysterious way.

We shuffled through a narrow corridor and turned round a corner. I glanced over the staircases. They didn't seem very special to me.

''Quickly now!'' A tall boy with red hair gestured the first years to move on. ''Hurry!'' The first years rushed up the stairs, the other Gryffindors also made haste.

I wanted to follow them, but Fred laid his hand on my arm. ''Stand still,'' he whispered.

''Antares, I ask you to come here immediately!'' the tall boy shouted at me.

''Don't mind him,'' Fred said. ''He's our brother.'' I remained standing.

''I'm Head Boy! You must listen to me!'' He turned to Fred and George. ''How dare you to put this new girl into trouble! Come here at once!''

''Come now, Percy,'' Fred said. ''Since when did it become forbidden to just stand somewhere?''

I would never find out from what moment it became forbidden to stand somewhere, because of the staircases. They started to move when Percy was about to reply.

''Sorry, Perce, it seems that we're needed elsewhere!'' Fred grinned.

''This is a short cut,'' George explained, when we left the stairs behind us and walked through another corridor. ''Fred and I discovered it when... we needed to get back into the Tower of Gryffindor really fast.''

''You're a troublesome couple, aren't you?'' I laughed.

''Yes,'' Fred and George said simultaneously, with certain pride in their voices.

We arrived way before the others at the secret passage to the Gryffindor Tower. We leaned against the wall.

''This is the Fat Lady,'' George said, while pointing at the portrait. ''She guards our Tower. Only those who know the password will gain access.''

''Unfortunately Percy is the one who knows the new password,'' Fred sighed.

''That's right.'' I looked up. Percy and the other Gryffindors had arrived. ''The new password is _Fortuna Major_.''

''Correct.'' The Fat Lady swung back her portrait and the others climbed through the portrait hole into the Common Room. I did the same.

The Common Room was decorated with scarlet tapestries. A fireplace spread a pleasant warmth. I saw two doors, one left and one right.

''That one leads to the girls dormitories,'' George said.

''We can't get there,'' Fred added.

''I see,'' I said. ''Thanks for everything. Will I see you tomorrow?''

''Of course!''

''Meet us here!''

''Good night.''

''You've heard the Headmaster; it's time to go to bed! The lights will extinguish in ten minutes,'' Percy said warning.

The girls accompanied me to the dormitories. There I saw a lot of four-poster beds with velvet curtains and soft looking pillows. Very soon I found my bed; my own trunk stood next to it. I changed my clothes, and plumped down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be the start of my very first year at Hogwarts. The year in which I had to found out whom I truly was. And the year in which I had to kill Sirius Black... I sighed, and closed my eyes. It took a long time before I finally got to sleep.


	12. A Troubling Dream

**Here's my (belated) Secret Santa gift for you guys! I know that you all had to wait too long for this chapter, and I'm terribly sorry! I hope you all still enjoy this story and I would love to get some reviews... You're the best! -x-**

Chapter 12

That night I dreamt of the Dementor in the train. I felt the intense coldness running through my veins again, but this time there were no Fred and George to save me. The Dementor came closer and I wanted to run away, but I couldn't move. The last thing I heard was a man, begging for mercy...

''_No, please, don't do this to her... No! I'll do anything, I swear! Please! No, NO_!''

I woke up in shock. I couldn't see anything, and for a moment I feared that the Dementor took away my sight. Then my eyes got used to the darkness. I listened to my own breathing and slowly my heart calmed down. The screamings echoed through my head. I shivered. They had seemed so real. I stared at the ceiling for a very long time, and many thoughts stirred in my mind. Who was the man I heard in my dream? Why did he sound so terrified? And who was he talking about? I laid there in my bed, full of brooding on all the questions, and I decided that I wanted to talk to Snape. I couldn't fall asleep in this state, anyway.

I rose from my bed, and shuffled to my bedside table. My trunk stood next to it. I pushed the books and phials aside, and finally my fingers touched something soft. I pulled on the velvet cloak – the one Snape had given to me – and turned out my pockets. My wand started to glow when I took hold of it, but it didn't spread enough light for me to see anything in a proper way. I turned around, and looked for a candle. I found one in a candle-holder, standing on my bedside table. I waved my wand, and tried to remember the spell I had used before, to light up Snape's fireplace...

''_Incendio_.''

A huge flame shot out of my wand, and half of the candle melted down. Great. I should've known that.

''_Lumos. _What are you doing?''

I almost dropped my wand. The girl with the bushy brown hair stood in front of me. Her wand spread a faint blue light.

''I – I couldn't sleep...''

''It's very dangerous what you did there! Why didn't you use _lumos _to light things up?''

''I didn't know...''

''By the way, it's forbidden to get out of bed during the night.''

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'' I frowned. ''Wait. Then what are you doing here?''

''Professor McGonagall asked me to look after you.''

''There's no need to do that.''

''Clearly there is. You almost set fire to the dormitory!''

I looked at the girl in front of me. I saw determination in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to let me go anywhere.

''Who are you?'' I asked to deceive her.

The girl raised an eyebrow. ''My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a third years as well.''

''So... we'll be in the same classes tomorrow?''

''Yes. And you better can go get some rest now because I won't forgive you if we'll be late for our first lesson!''

I grinned. ''Pleased to meet you.''

''That's _not_ funny.''

I sighed. ''All right.'' I pulled of my cloak, and laid it aside, along with my wand. Then I sank down on the blankets. I gave up on visiting Snape for now. I turned to Hermione. ''You can go now. I'll not go anywhere.''

Hermione gazed at me, and for a moment I believed that she was going to stand there untill I would've turned to sleep. She nodded, and went back to her own bed. ''_Nox.'' _The blue light extinguished.

I stared at the ceiling again. A part of me knew that it had been ridiculous that I wanted to go to Snape in the middle of the night. But he didn't keep his promise, and I had the right to know why. Even at midnight. I longed for the next day. Snape was the teacher of Potions, and if I had that class tomorrow I finally could go talk to him. But if I didn't have it tomorrow I could go find out where his office was, and then I could go visit him there. Either way I would be able to talk to him.

I sight in relieve, and closed my eyes...

''Now you look awful!''

I yawned.

Fred and George sat down next to me, on the sofa that stood in front of the fireplace.

''Really, it looks like you had a troubled night,'' Fred said.

''Well, I can't deny that,'' I said. ''The Dementor visited me again.

Fred widened his eyes. George dropped the firewood he just had taken hold of.

''Don't panic,'' I hastily said. ''It was only in my dreams!''.

''Blimey,'' Fred said, and he grinned.

''We should've known it,'' George said. ''Dumbledore would never let the Dementors enter the castle.''

Some other Gryffindors walked by, and they climbed through the portrait hole.

''We should go downstairs as well,'' Fred said. ''Otherwise there wouldn't be anything left for us.''

''I doubt that,'' George said. He turned towards me. ''Do you want to tell about the nightmare you had?''

I shook my head. ''I don't want to remember a thing of it.''

''I can imagine that,'' George said wisely.

''In that case...'' Fred said. He stood up, and lifted me from the sofa. ''We'd better get down for breakfast.''

''Put me do-ho-hown, plea-ease,'' I laughed.

''As you wish.'' Fred put me down again, and smiled. ''Feeling better?''

''Yes,'' I said. ''Thank you.''

It was very crowded and noisy in the Great Hall. We sat down next to Hermoine, Harry, and another boy with red hair. Hermoine glanced at me.

''Goodmorning,'' I said. She ignored me.

''Come on, Harry,'' I heard Fred saying, ''we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?''

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

Fred turned towards me. ''Nothing. Malfoy was just being a little git.''

''New third-year course schedules,'' George said, passing them over. ''And I've already seen that the four of you all have the same schedule.'' He grinned. ''Although Hermoine's is a bit... different.''

''Splendid!'' Fred said to me. ''That means that you've got our lovely brother Ronald on your hands every single day. I pity you.''

Ron's ears turned red.

''That's not very nice of you to say,'' I said. Ron turned to Hermione, who was chekking her timetable. ''Hermoine, they've messed up your timetable. Look, they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time!''

I examined my own schedule. Divination, Transfiguration, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and Dinner today. No Potions Class untill Thursday. I looked at the Staff Table. Snape stared at another teacher who was wearing shabby and petched clothes. I sighed, and helped myself to some buttered toast and pumpkin juice.

''We're going to get our own timetables, Antares,'' George said.

''Do you think you can handle it from here?'' Fred asked. ''Otherwise you should ask Ron, Harry or Hermione what to do.''

I nodded. ''Thanks.''

''See you at lunch!''


	13. No Memories

Chapter 13

Ron and Hermione were still arguing about Hermione's timetable. I turned to Harry.

''Are they always like this?'' I whispered.

Harry smiled. ''They've been even worse, you know. They wouldn't talk to each other for days, and they used me to deliver messages. But I got used to it.'' He looked at me. ''And now that you've come here, it's even better. Now I won't be the only one who has to listen to their quarreling.''

A huge man, twice as tall as an average man, paused at our table. He swung a dead polecat from one enormous hand. ''Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready...hope it's OK...me, a teacher...hones'ly...'' He grinned broadly at us and headed off to the Staff Table, still swinging the polecat.

I stared at him, and was right about to ask Harry who this man was, when I noticed Snape. I rose from table.

''You'right, we'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there...'' Ron said.

They hastily finished their breakfast while I followed Snape's every movement.

''Er, Antares?'' I heard Harry saying. I turned towards him, and noticed that the three of them were already heading towards the Entrance Hall. I hesitated. This was my chance to talk to Snape. I wouldn't be able to find the North Tower on my own, though. I sighed, and grabbed some toast from a platter. I decided to skip my lunch in order to find Snape's office. Then I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione. When we passed the Slytherin Table, Malfoy pretended to faint, and the Slytherins roared with laughter.

''Ignore him,'' Hermione said, ''just ignore him, he's not worth it...''

''Hey Nameless,'' Malfoy snapped at me. ''Watch out for Potter, he attracts Dementors.''

''Leave her alone,'' Harry grumbled.

''Found yourself a girlfriend, Potter?'' Malfoy said. He turned towards me. ''I can see some resemblances between her and a Dementor, you're right about that.'' He grinned. I turned pale.

Harry and Ron flied at Malfoy. Hermione seized Ron's robe and put him to a halt. Malfoy put out his wand, and pointed it at Harry. I reacted with putting out my own wand. ''Put that away,'' I hissed. The Slytherins started to yell and cheer. Crabbe and Goyle came closer to me. Right when I thought that they were going to hit me, a tall figure appeared.

''What's going on here?'' Snape slowly said.

Malfoy swiftly hid away his wand. ''Antares attacked me all of a sudden, professor,'' he said.

''That's not true,'' Ron said.

''Malfoy started!'' Harry argued.

''Silence!'' Snape said sharply. ''I'll take five points from Gryffindor and,'' he paused to look at me, ''you'll come with me to my office, now!'' My heart skipped a beat.

''But-''

''Do you want me to take more points from Gryffindor, Potter?'' Snape said, and his eyes narrowed. Malfoy smirked.

''Excuse me, professor,'' Hermione said politely. ''We'll have Divination within ten minutes, and-''

''She can tell professor Trelawney why she was delayed for her first lesson _after she_ _visited my office_,'' Snape said firmly. He took hold of my arm, and dragged me along, leaving the others behind. In silence we walked through a long gallery, into a viaduct entrance. Then we climbed down a narrow spiral staircase. I could feel the temparature lower, and I shivered. Our footsteps echoed as we walked through a long, gloomy corridor. At the end of the hall there was a wooden door. Snape waved his wand and it opened while shrieking loudly.

''Get in,'' Snape demanded. He closed the door behind us, and lightened up some candles. I looked around, amazed at what I saw. The shadowy walls of the office were lined with shelves of large glass jars, which contained potions of various colours. In a corner, there was a cupboard filled with Potions ingredients.

I walked to a copper cauldron that hung over the fire from an iron handle. The potion in it smoked faintly. ''What's this?'' I asked.

Snape rested his arms on the back of the chair that stood in front of the fireplace, and sighed. ''Antares, what were you thinking?'' he said quietly.

''I wanted to know what this potion was.''

''That's not what I was talking about. Listen-''

''Why should I?'' I said angrily. ''You don't listen to _me_! Where were you yesterday? You promised me to be there for me. But you weren't! And now you're mad at me. I don't understand it! Is this because I'm a Gryffindor now? Is that why you don't want to talk to me anymore?''

''I didn't break my promise,'' Snape said calmly. ''And I'm not mad at you, certainly not because you're in Gryffindor. I won't make that same mistake twice.''

''But...''

''I was there for you, yesterday. But there were also those new first years which I had to instruct and I thought that you would understand that. If not, I'm sorry.'' He took a deep breath. ''After that, you got sorted into Gryffindor House, which made it even more complicated for me to see you. As the Head of Slytherin House, I shouldn't even want to have anything to do with you. But I do. And one moment ago was the first oppurtunity for me to rightfully talk to you.'' He paused to look at me. ''Then again, what were you thinking when you provoked Malfoy like that?''

''I didn't provoke him,'' I mumbled. ''He insulted me, and he made fun of the Dementors. I just couldn't stand it.''

''They are the true reason why you wanted to talk to me, right?''

I frowned. ''How is it that you know that?''

''You would probably define it as mindreading, but I prefer to use the term Legilimency. I... invaded your mind.''

''But you were only looking at me. You didn't even use a spell.''

''I just saw it, since it was really troubling you.''

I looked to the ground. ''That dream... It seemed so real and...''

''Yes?''

''I... I thought that I heard my father. I thought that I heard him begging the Dark Lord not to kill me.'' A tear rolled down my cheek, and a long silence fell.

''Maybe it was him,'' Snape eventually said. ''And maybe not...''

''Would you be able to see it?'' I asked. ''If you would use Legilimency, I mean?''

Snape hesitated. ''I won't promise anything, but with your permission I will give it a try.'' I nodded, and he pointed his wand at me. His dark eyes looked deeply into mine. ''_Legilimens!_''

_I felt the intense coldness again. And I heard the man, begging for mercy... _

''_No, please, don't do this to her... No! I'll do anything, I swear! Please! No, NO!'' _

_Then, darkness and grief. And... pain? My head seemed to burst with the pressure of not being able to grasp my memories. I screamed._

''That's enough!'' I heard Snape saying. He was breathing heavily, and so was I. My head ached terrible. I sank down to my knees, and Snape kneeled next to me.

''Are you all right?''

I looked away from his eyes. ''I... I guess,'' I said weakily. ''Were you... able to see anything?''

Snape rose to his feet, and started to pace up and down. ''I saw your dream and your latest memories from Hogwarts. When I digged a little deeper I found out how you experienced your time at my house, and at Diagon Alley. I also saw your escape from Grimmauld Place. But after that...'' He stood still. ''Nothing.''


End file.
